Bleach: The Brotherhood
by bandgeek9
Summary: Sequel to Juusanbantai Fukutaicho. Ichigo and Byakuya both have sibling problems- Rukia is the newly promoted Thirteenth Division vice-captain, and Karin wants to be a Shinigami. Can an unlikely alliance between the two somehow create a solution?
1. Prologue

**A/N: I'm back! Glad to see me? Yeah, it took me a while to get the sequel up, but I'm finally on Winter Break and my muse has returned. So here's Bleach: The Brotherhood! Yes, the title is a play on Full Metal Alchemist. Enjoy!**

* * *

Byakuya, naturally, was dutifully completing paperwork in the office of the Sixth Division. No surprises there. It was exactly one week since Rukia's promotion party, and of course he was already worried out of his mind. It seemed like every time an alarm rang, his thoughts immediately jumped to his sister- if she was injured, or if her squad was in danger. He had taken to watching the activities of Ukitake's division far more carefully than he had in the past. To say that he was anxious would be a gross understatement. More like on the brink of another mental breakdown.

Byakuya was on one of his worry streaks when Ichigo- yes, that Kurosaki brat of all people- came bursting into his office. It seemed like people had been doing that a lot lately. Needless to say, Byakuya was not pleased. A rather tense dialogue ensued.

"BYAKUYA!" Ichigo began with his typical conversation starter.

"Kurosaki, how many times must I remind you to refer to me as-"

"Yeah, yeah. Look, I have a big problem!"

"And you don't think I have problems of my own to deal with? I'm still recovering from nervous exhaustion, thanks to you and your friends. "

"Just listen! Karin wants to be a Shinigami! You have this obsessive older brother thing down to a science, right? What do I do?!" Ichigo finally shouted all in one breath.

That was unexpected. After consideration, Byakuya decided it was at least worth an explanation, and gave the substitute Shinigami a look to continue.

"Well, she's known what I am for a while, and that one time she met Toshiro during soccer practice didn't help. She was curious, naturally. And then my dad had to go and be all _encouraging-" _here Ichigo groaned. He hadn't quite gotten over finding out the truth about Isshin. "I mean, he's all for it! What psycho lets his eleven year old daughter play death god?"

Byakuya, despite going through the same grief with Rukia for years, failed to see the problem. "As always, Kurosaki, you show a shocking disrespect for your elders. Perhaps for once, you could at least attempt to listen to your father. This seems like nothing more than overreaction-"

"This is no time to be a hypocrite! She's my sister! I'm supposed to protect her from Hollows, not let her go off trying to kill them herself! And my dad, just standing there _allowing _it!" Ichigo shook his head in utter disbelief. Byakuya could begin to see his point. As much as he loathed the idea, maybe Yoruichi was right. He was more like the Kurosaki brat than he cared to admit.

"Alright, Kurosaki, I'll hear you out. How are you planning to proceed with this problem of yours, and just how am I involved?" Byakuya asked skeptically. Ichigo, surprised yet relieved at being allowed to speak, continued his explanation.

"Well, I was thinking we could form an… alliance of some kind," he suggested. "You know, since you're so worried about your younger sister, and me about mine. We could agree to mutually look after each other's sisters, thus decreasing the stress level all around. Which you could really use, to be honest," Ichigo finished on a hopeful note. Byakuya was silent for a few moments.

"How do I know this isn't another trick you're using to get closer to Rukia?" Byakuya demanded. There had been plenty of those in the past, after all.

"It isn't, I swear! Come on, man, I'm desperate!" Ichigo pleaded. He appeared sincere enough. Byakuya sighed. Even he had to admit, it was a good plan. Better than what he thought that punk was capable of.

"Fine. I suppose I'll look into it," Byakuya finally consented, ignoring the lack of respect for once. Ichigo brightened immediately.

"Really?" he said. The dark haired man nodded. They shook on it. Thus, the anxiety fest began.

* * *

**A/N: It makes sense, doesn't it? They're both insanely over protective, so when you put them together, you get… The Alliance of Insanely to the Point of Stupidity Over Protective Older Brothers! Or something along those lines… *sweatdrop* I don't own Bleach. If I did, Aizen and Wonderweiss would both be long dead. **


	2. Byakuya's Personal Hell

**A/N: Geek-chan would like to sincerely apologize for the severe lateness of this update. And also, I wish it was longer... I just haven't had time to write this semester. Plus, I kind of fell in love with Axis Powers Hetalia, so it was hard to get back into my Bleach mode. If any of you people watch Hetalia, pleaseread my Civil War story! (Haha, blatant self-advertisement FTW.) Seriously though, I think it's one of my better stories. **

* * *

Standing at Ichigo's doorstep in the Living World, Byakuya still couldn't believe he'd gotten himself roped into this deal. With Kurosaki, of all people. Oh, the pride. The stoic captain winced a little as he rang the doorbell and fidgeted with his gigai's uncomfortable clothes. Maybe nobody would be home, he half-hoped. But mid-thought, Yuzu Kurosaki opened the door and quickly scanned over their guest in confusion with her wide, innocent eyes. It wasn't often that a person wearing hair curlers and a full business suit showed up at the door of such a small clinic. They stared at each other for a few minutes, unsure of how to proceed. Yuzu was the first to speak, despite her shyness around strangers, as it seemed that this guest was one of those quiet types.

"Ichigo is out. Would you like to come back later, or should I make an appointment?" she asked, the picture of a perfect nurse. Byakuya blinked. How could she have known he had been sent by Ichigo?

"Actually, I'm here to see Karin," Byakuya corrected coolly.

"Oh! Sorry, I guess I'm just used to Nii-san having strange guests," the young Kurosaki said cheerfully, her confusion clearing up. "Just follow me, Karin is in here," she said without another question to the "odd looking" young man.

Byakuya obeyed, though somewhat stung by the "strange" remark. Were children these days so devoid of proper etiquette? However, he couldn't help but be slightly grateful for the child's apparent density.

Karin sat upon a stool just inside the entrance of the clinic in a particularly uneventful afternoon; there was not a patient to be seen.

"Karin nee-chan~! There's someone here who wants to see you~!" Yuzu sang.

"If it's Kai, then tell him to go away. I already see enough of him at soccer practice and I'm sick of him following me around like a lost puppy," Karin said dully without looking up.

"Eh? No, it's not Kai. I think he's one of Ichigo's friends. I can tell by the air pressure around him."

Byakuya jumped inwardly when Yuzu mentioned his "pressure." Maybe the girl wasn't as stupid as she had originally led him to believe. But he kept a straight face and walked over to the black haired Kurosaki to put a hand on her shoulder, making her finally look at him.

"Who the hell are you?"

Byakuya scowled, highly offended. It was apparently clear that working with Kurosaki's sisters was going to be no field day. He bit back a retort and focused the deal in his mind.

"Er, I am-" He paused for moment to swallow his pride "-Your brother's friend. May I speak to you in private?" He asked. Yuzu took the cue to walk away from the room, leaving the two black haired ones facing each other.

Karin immediately turned to glare up at Byakuya, a silent challenge.

"I'm a Soul Reaper, like your brother," Byakuya said. He might as well get that out in the air. Karin's eyes widened as she suddenly took interest. "Due to your conviction to become a Shinigami yourself, he has more or less recruited me to be your guide."

Karin groaned and pushed herself up from her seat. "You mean to breathe down my neck and tell me what I can and can't do? No, thank you. I'm fine on my own."

Frustrating. She was exactly like her brother.

"At least allow me to train you," he asked as calmly as he could. "I have to keep up my end of the deal." He stopped when he realized he had made a mistake.

Karin cocked her head to the side with her eyes narrowed. "_Oh? _Now, what deal is this?"

Byakuya gulped. He absolutely did not feel threatened by this eleven-year-old girl. Nope, not at all. That would be _so _un-manly of him.

"Ah… He and I made a deal that we would ally with each other to protect you and Rukia…" _Make it quick. It'll be over before you know it._

The girl stared for another minute or so, and to Byakuya's relief laughed. "Just like Ichi-nii!" Okay, I guess you can train me. But, I'm not sure how dad will take to having you here, so you can stay at Urahara-san's house, alright?"

He nodded, letting out a mental sigh of relief. Until he took into account the last thing Karin said. Urahara's house? His inner teenager had a screaming fit inside his head before collapsing in a panting heap.

Welcome to the personal Hell of Byakuya Kuchiki.

* * *

**A/N: Beta'd by the wonderful EternityStrike. Go read her stories! I command you!**


End file.
